All Star Western
All Star Western is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :All Star Western #15: 02 Jan 2013 Current Issue :All Star Western #16: 30 Jan 2013 Next Issue :All Star Western #17: 27 Feb 2013 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Jonah Hex' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines All Star Western #16 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. All Star Western #15 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'All Star Western, vol. 1: Guns and Gotham' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Even when Gotham City was just a one-horse town, crime was rampant--and things only get worse when bounty hunter Jonah Hex comes to town. Amadeus Arkham, a pioneer in criminal psychology, enlists Hex's special brand of justice to help the Gotham Police Department track down a vicious serial killer!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237096 *'All Star Western, vol. 2: The War of Lords and Owls' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "Jonah Hex tracks the kidnapper Thurston Moody to New Orleans, then must infiltrated the ranks of the anarchist group August 7, dedicated to eliminating the immigrant population of New Orleans. With Dr. Arkham in jail and his companions Hawkeye and Cinnamon nowhere to be found, things can only get worse for Hex when The Court of Owls reveals its plan to lay siege to Gotham City." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238513 - (forthcoming, March 2013) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Justin Gray & Jimmy Palmiotti. Artist/Covers: Moritat. Publishing History * volume 1: #58-119, 1951-1961 (continued from All-Star Comics) * volume 2: #1-11, 1970-1972 (continued by Weird Western Tales) * volume 3: #1- , 2011-present Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :All Star Western #17: 27 Feb 2013 :All Star Western, vol. 2: The War of Lords and Owls TP: 06 Mar 2013 :All Star Western #18: 27 Mar 2013 :All Star Western #19: 24 Apr 2013 News & Features * 18 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/all-star-wester-halys-circus-eclipso.html Haly's Circus, Eclipso Diamond Go West in All-Star] * 15 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36999 The Owl Signal: Palmiotti & Gray Explore Owls in All-Star Western] * 28 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/palmiotti-gray-batman-all-star-western-111228.html All-Star Western Team On Batman Link, New Ghost Character] * 27 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36112 Moritat on Comics, Process and Being an All-Star] * 25 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=44683 Jimmy Palmiotti Talks All-Star Western @ NYCC 2011] (video) * 26 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34537 Palmiotti and Gray Hit the Trail with All-Star Western] * 21 Sep 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-take-2-all-star-western-110921.html DCnU Take 2: Moving Day for Jonah Hex in All-Star Western] * 07 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-all-star-western Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: All-Star Western] * 27 Jun 2011 - Hex Still Hex Says Gray, Just Riding in DCnU Gotham in Sept. Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Western